


Close Comfort

by kayromantic



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Brief Moment, F/F, Meme answer, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 15:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17185886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: Veronica and Betty are snowed in and share a moment by the fire.





	Close Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Done in response to an ask meme on Tumblr. Takes place during some nebulous time in season 2.

“It’s really coming down hard out there.”

Betty peered through the crack of the blinds at the raging storm outside the window and she let out a sigh. They would not be able to make their way back to Riverdale that day, the road was already buried underneath the heavy snow and ice. It would be suicide to try and drive in those conditions. Her and Veronica had chosen a hell of day to drive up to Veronica’s family’s lake house.

She looked back towards the heart of the house, where Veronica was fidgeting with the thermostat.

“I think the heaters broken,” Veronica said, throwing up her hands in defeat, “you don’t think fixing a heater is anything like fixing car?”

Betty shook her head as she made her way over.

“No sorry, I don’t know anything about heaters. Why would the heater not be working?” Betty asked.

“It hasn’t been used in a while, and I didn’t exactly tell anyone we were coming,” Veronica said, “I think there’s firewood in the garage, we’ll just sit by the fire and wait for the storm to pass.”

“And the snow plow,” Betty quipped, pretty sure that their car would be buried by the time the blizzard had ended.

“I’ll grab the wood, you can grab the blankets from the hall closet,” Veronica said as she walked towards the garage door.

Sure enough, Veronica came back in with a few decent logs, and Betty thought it was quite a sight to see Veronica in heels and sleek black dress and pearls lugging firewood. She quickly started the fire, while Betty lit the candles. The electricity probably wouldn’t last anyways, and they certainly didn’t want to use enough power that their presence at the house would be the detected in next month’s utility bill.

Betty sat next to Veronica who scooted in closer, and Betty wrapped the one blanket she fought around her shoulder. Veronica was close to her, and Betty could smell the expensive perfume that Veronica had applied that morning. It was intoxicating.

“I’m so sorry I dragged you up here B,” Veronica said, “I really thought we were going to find something.”

Betty nodded. They had come here on the off chance that they could find some evidence of Hiram Lodge’s illicit business deals, but there had been nothing at all.

“It’s fine, V,” Betty said, “And I’m sure we’ll find something. There’s always a paper trail somewhere.”

“Yeah,” Veronica said, “But still. I would have brought Archie, but he’s so enraptured with my Dad.”

Betty nodded.

“And Jughead…”

Betty stilled at the name, but quickly brushed it aside. She wasn’t going to deal with that right now.

“Jughead would tear this place apart,” Betty finally said.

“I’m sorry, I know things have been…”

“It’s fine,” Betty said, “He’s busy anyways. With the Serpents….”

Betty tried not to let the bitterness and resentment overtake her. Veronica scooted even closer under the blanket and let out a long deep sigh. Their shoulders and hips were now touching, and the feeling in the air was almost intimate. Betty thought that it wasn’t entirely unwelcome. She had felt so alone since Jughead had walked away from her at the White Wyrm, that the feeling of someone else cozying up to her was a nice change. An almost antidote to the heartache and sadness she’d been feeling.

“Men, you can’t live with them,” Veronica said.

“You can’t live without them,” Betty finished.

“To be fair, some people do,” Veronica said, “I think it would be easier.”

“It sure would,” Betty agreed.

Betty looked over at Veronica who was staring at her intently. She raised her hand and gently brushed a tendril of Betty’s hair out of her face, and Betty shivered slightly at the touch.

It was instinct, what happened next. Veronica leaned in and Betty closed her eyes in anticipation. The smell of Veronica’s sweet perfume was overpowering now, and Betty managed to swallow one breath before she felt the brush of Veronica’s lips on her own. They pressed gently against Betty’s own, but Betty didn’t move until they touched again, as she without a thought, lifted a hand to Veronica’s cheek and leaned in and returned the kiss with her own desire.

This was not like that kiss at the Vixens tryouts, but it was not simple lust or curiosity either. Betty thought it was comfort and solace. They didn’t fully part for awhile, they just pressed closer and closer, trying to bring the kiss to its natural conclusion. When they finally both mutually pulled back, Betty looked down and then to the hearth and Veronica stared to the window.

“I’m sorry Betty,” Veronica said finally, and Betty noted that the way that she had said her full name, “it must be the candles, the atmosphere.”

Betty shook her head.

“No, it was…it was nice,” Betty said, “That’s the first time I’ve felt okay with someone in awhile.”

Veronica nodded, and then leaned in and laid her head on Betty’s shoulder.

“Thank you Betty,” Veronica said, and Betty nodded as she felt her friend relax again, and she leaned back and just watched the fire.

“Any time, Veronica,” she said, and they leaned back, arms and hands intwined and drifted off into an endless calm, while the storm raged outside.


End file.
